Unbelievable
by forreverandalways
Summary: Lena McKlinn is just a regular girl wanting to get away from home. Her birthday present? Enough for a house in Starwood, a village not too far from her old town Highwood. She's always been normal, something to be ignored there. But here in Starwood, everything's changed. So why is she still feeling uneasy? Isn't this what she wanted?
1. Chapter 1 - A Warm Welcome

**Chapter 1 - A Warm welcome...?**

I woke with a start, rubbing my eyes. The train conductor stood above me.

"Are you getting off or not? Train can't wait all day," I read his name tag: Porter. He was smiling, something that oddly made me a little mad.

"Thanks," I said, and without a look backwards, I pulled my suit case off the train.

"Hooray!" I was met by a crowd of cheering animals. The one that stood out was a cream colored dog carrying a clipboard. She stepped up to meet me by the door. The rest of the animals – an indigo penguin wearing way too much makeup, a very small but cute brown bear, and a burnt umber colored elephant – stayed back and waved excitedly.

"You must be our new mayor. I'm Isabelle, your assistant!" She stuck out a paw as my jaw dropped. _Mayor?!_

"…I'm Lena," I said hesitantly. "Lena McKlinn," She smiled wider, if that was possible. "But wait, mayor? I don't remember anything like THAT being in the brochure," It was a joke, but Isabelle did a double-take.

'No, no, you must be! You match the description almost perfectly," She said matter-of-factly, pulling out a picture. I took a good look and compared it to me. We had the same raven black hair, and face shape, but otherwise, no one would be mistaking me for her. My eyes were forest green while hers were ice blue. She was maybe a head shorter than me, maybe even more. _Was this dog high?_

"I…but…I," I stuttered. She shook her head, handing me a map.

"You have a lot to do, Lena. Get settled in, and then we'll talk. I'll be here, in the office when you're ready!" She disappeared behind the door near her desk. Sighing, I exited the office and waited for Isabelle outside the town hall. If I had to be mayor whether I liked it or not, she had to be a damn good assistant. Whether she liked it or not.

* * *

Well this version I think is way better – I hope you liked it! I'm so sorry for the short chapter re-do, I didn't want to include too much detail first. They definitely will get longer, I promise. Feel free to review and give CC, as long as you're not a jerk about it. Chapter 2 and 3 are in progress!


	2. Chapter 2 - Settling In

**Chapter 2 - Settling In**

"This is your new home…well, if you're optimistic about it," Isabelle smiled at me, barely out of breath. I, on the other hand, was inches from hyperventilating. _How did she walk this fast?! I don't even run as fast as she walks!_ I ran my hand through my slightly sweaty hair and looked up at the house…or the thing she called a house. I looked from her to the house twice and she smiled again, apologetically this time.

My 'house' was a tent which, I'm guessing, had been put up just that morning. It was bright yellow, and had a cardboard box sitting to the right of the entrance. I looked back and forth from my suitcase to the tent about 2 times before Isabelle actually got the hint.

"Oh, I know, it's small and…well, it's a tent. But it's only temporary! This just has to do just until we get you settled into your office, and THEN we can get you into a bigger and better house. I promise!" It was impossible to stay mad at her, especially since she'd said something that finally had my full attention - my office.

"My office?" She looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was here, who actually knew? This was a town full of animals, a fact I hadn't nearly gotten used to but didn't point out.

"Yes, your office! You're the mayor, silly!" Isabelle's eyes lit up as she smiled. I had to hand it to her, her enthusiasm was pretty contagious. I was almost even looking forward to settling here in Starwood!

"Look out!" Before I knew what was happening, I was on the ground. I shook my head to clear my vision. "Oh, I am so sorry! I mean, I was just trying to catch that butterfly, and then you – oh," His voice trailed off. I shot him a dirty look and picked up my suitcase.

"You must be the new mayor! Wow…" The boy grinned and flipped his hair, adjusting the net slung over his shoulder. I nodded in response, not looking directly at him but at Isabelle. _Sora. That's his name._ Isabelle mouthed to me. Sora stuck out his hand, obviously not taking the point.

"Lena," I shook his hand hesitantly.

"Ah, that's a pretty name," I felt myself blush involuntarily. "Well, I'd better be off! See you at the ceremony, Lena! Bye, 'Belle!" He ran off, swinging his net at 3 butterflies before disappearing from my line of sight. Isabelle sighed.

"I'm sorry about that, Lena. That's Sora, the only other human in Starwood. He's a little bit…" For some odd reason, I smiled.

"Spacey?"

"Exactly." She laughed. "Well, anyways, enough about him. I'm gonna let you get set up, and take the rest of the night off. But I want the first thing you do in the morning to be finding me, okay? There's a lot to do," Isabelle's voice trailed as she walked off, leaving me behind with the…'house'.

* * *

A long and exhausting 3 hours later, I was done. Everything I had in the suitcase was in its proper place, and I had made sure I memorized every room in the house so I knew where things were. Instead of my bed, I plopped down in the chair by the window and stared out into Starwood. It was just about sundown, and everyone who wasn't working or running errands was heading home. I watched as the purple penguin yawned and entered her house, probably going to sleep. _I wish I could sleep._ I thought bitterly. I was too worried to sleep. _How do you run a town correctly when you can barely run a room correctly?_ I was going to be mayor, what I wanted be damned in Isabelle's eyes. As the sun finally sank below the horizon, my worries crowded my brain. It was weird how things happened just like _that._

* * *

**Sorry if this one's too short for you but I again didn't want to give too much detail. Review/CC is definitely acceptable and Chapter 3 is halfway done! I'm also working on chara pictures...maybe. If I can. (:**


End file.
